Joey and Lauren - Home
by lozxtitchx
Summary: After rejecting Lucy, Joey goes to number 5 to see Lauren, but he's too late, she's gone. Will Abi give in and tell him where she, Tanya and Oscar are or has he lost the girl he loves for good?


**Based on some new spoilers I've read. I know none of us are happy that Lucy is going to kiss Joey but we can hope that Joey doesn't reciprocate. Here's to hoping…**

JOEY'S POV:

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, pushing Lucy away from me, standing up off the sofa

"I'm trying to apologise" she admitted "I really am sorry, Joey. Let me prove it to you"

"No" I proclaimed "I'd like you to leave please"

"Joey" she begged

"Just go, Lucy" I sighed, motioning to the front door

Grabbing her handbag she hurried from the room and as I heard the front door slam shut I ran my hands through my hair, only one thing on my mind, Lauren...

ABI'S POV:

I was thankful of the peace and quiet so I could revise but it wasn't like that for long as a loud banging at the door started. Hurrying into the hallway, Joey appeared on the other side…

"Where is she? Where's Lauren? I need to see her" he proclaimed

"You're too late" I informed him "she's gone"

"Gone? Gone where? Where is she, Abi? Has your Mum taken her?" he questioned

"No, she wanted to go so she could get her head straight" I explained "she will be back though"

"When?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"She didn't say. All she said is that she would be" I replied "why are you so desperate to see her anyway? Last I heard you and Lucy were a thing"

"No, never. I love Lauren, Abs. I need to see her. Where have they gone? Please tell me" he begged

LAUREN'S POV:

Today was the first day Mum had left me at the house on my own. She'd taken Oscar out to view his new school and for some lunch. I'd assured her that I'd be fine in the house by myself and I was, it was just what I needed. Some me time, so I could think things through. A knock at the door sounded as I sat down on the sofa. Glancing out of the window, I saw Joey stood there. Swallowing and moving away from the window, I tried to collect my thoughts…

"Lauren, open up. I know you're in here" his voice shouted into the house "I'm not going anywhere until we've spoken. I'll sit here all day if I have to"

Sighing, I left the living room and opened the door to him, a small smile on his face…

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled "can I come in?"

"No" I informed him, pressing my hand against his chest to stop him moving

"Do you feel that, Lauren?" he questioned "just the sight of you makes my heart race"

"You can stop with the cheesiness. It isn't going to work. What do you want?" I asked

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Hmm, let me think, you and Lucy were getting pretty cosy! I didn't wanna interrupt" I replied

"There's nothing going on between us, I swear" he stated

"Not what Lucy said. She told me you were happy and in love" I informed him

"It's what she wants. Not what I want" he assured me "what I want is standing right in front of me"

I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips… "You can't have me, Joey. My life's here now"

"That's funny, because Abi told me you were coming back to the Square when you'd got your head together. Why would you lie to her?" he questioned

"Okay, fine" I sighed "I am coming back. Just not yet. I can't"

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Like you can't guess" I replied "you're there. My Dad and Kirsty are there"

"Babe, we wanna help you" he informed me "surely you can see that?"

"This is something I need to do on my own" I stated "I got myself into this mess. I need to get myself out of it"

"Lauren" he sighed "why can you not just let people in?"

"They always let you down at the end of the day" I admitted "that's why"

"Look, listen to me" he begged, titling my chin up so my eyes locked with his "I know I've done some pretty idiotic things lately but all I wanna do is what's right for you. Please let me"

I stayed silent and for the second time in ten minutes, licked my dry lips. Looking into his eyes all I could see was sincerity pouring out of them and it broke my heart. He was telling the truth…

"Promise me one thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I finally found my voice

"Anything" he assured me, smiling warmly

"You won't let me be hurt anymore. I can't do it anymore, Joey" I admitted

"I promise" he replied "I promise you, Lauren. Does this mean you're coming home?"

I pursed my lips together and nodded, and I couldn't help but smile as the grin I fell in love with appeared on Joey's face and he engulfed me in a hug. I was home…


End file.
